


date

by AlmondRose



Series: Miraculous Lesbians [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: & a little bit of a bad case of 'being in the closet', A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But mostly fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Trans!Adrien, adrien is a trans girl & i love her!!!!!, lesbian marinette, once again i just wanna throw the fluff tag on there, this is literally just a pile of fluff on top of another pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: marinette has a date. she's not that excited.





	date

Marinette has a problem.

 

A major, huge problem, that all has to do with her being a _massive_ lesbian and about to go on a date with a _boy._

 

The date is with Adrien Agreste, who’s amazing and _perfect_ in every way, but Marinette’s never had a crush on him, on account of her being a lesbian and all, and she _wishes_ she could like him but she _can’t,_ because she’s never liked a guy before. Adrien would be the perfect guy to like, because he’s cute (Mari can _see_ that) and nice and funny and a model and his dad is a fashion designer (fashion is her _life)_ and it frustrates her because Marinette is _super_ deep in the closet to everyone, and now she’s going on a date with him--the one boy she’s pretended to like for the last like, million _years._

 

So Mari smoothes out her dress and brushes her hair and frowns in the mirror.

 

“I still don’t understand,” Tikki says, floating up behind her. “Why do you have to go on a date with him when you don’t even like boys?”

 

“I don’t know, Tikki,” Marinette sighs. “It’s a stupid human thing.”

 

“Why can’t you be yourself?” Tikki asks, her little face scrunched in concern, and Marinette sighs.

 

“It’s complicated,” Marinette says.

 

“If you say so,” Tikki says, and Marinette says, “I have some time before the date, and I need to de-stress. Besides, it’ll be faster.”

 

“If you insist,” Tikki says, and Marinette smiles. She goes to her drawer and pulls out a bag of packaged cookies that she puts in her purse, before turning back to her kwami.

 

“Tikki, spots on!” she cries and pink light surrounds her. It’s comforting and familiar and warm, and it’s easy to slip out of her window and flip across the rooftops.

 

Ladybug grins under the sky and does a twirl. Up here, she can be who she wants to and she doesn’t have to pretend.

 

“I,” she says, stopping herself mid-twirl. “Am a massive lesbian.”

 

She wants to scream it to the sky, and she does.

 

“Oh, what an excellent mood to be feeling on this fine Saturday, my lady,” a familiar voice rings out from behind her, and Ladybug’s heart speeds up as she turns, grinning and flushed.

 

Chat Noir is sitting on a higher ledge, grinning down at her. Ladybug moves closer and Chat jumps down, extending her hand. Ladybug takes it and Chat spins her around.

 

“So what are you doing out so early in the day, bugaboo?”

 

“I needed to scream my lesbianism to the world,” Ladybug answers honestly. “What about you?”

 

“I just,” Chat says, and she hesitates. “I needed...to be a girl for a little while.”

 

Ladybug smiles and reaches up to ruffle her partner’s hair.

 

“You’re always a girl, silly cat,” she says, and Chat grins.

 

“That I am!” she says, and she spins Ladybug around again. Ladybug laughs, and she pretends she’s not in love with this girl, her partner whose first name she doesn’t even know.

 

(Then again, Ladybug’s not entirely sure she _wants_ to know, as Chat’s civilian name is her deadname and Ladybug doesn’t _ever_ want to call her _that.)_

 

“Race you to the Tower?” Ladybug asks, and Chat’s grin lights up like Christmas.

 

“Of course!” she says, and Ladybug rolls out of Chat’s arms and leaps to the next building.

 

“Last one there’s an akuma!” she says, and Chat says, “My lady, you are _ridiculous.”_

 

Ladybug grins at nothing and keeps running, the exhilaration filling her heart and her bones and her everything.

 

Neither of them are sure who gets there first, but they laugh and lean on each other and Ladybug wants to kiss her.

 

She doesn’t, because they don’t know each other’s real names and she doesn’t want to put anything in jeopardy. Instead she leans her head on Chat and grins into her shoulder and says, “Thanks for letting me be myself.”

 

“I have to say the same to you, bugaboo,” Chat says.

 

Ladybug grins and laces their fingers together, and Chat squeezes.

 

“I have to go,” she whispers.

 

“So do I,” Ladybug responds. She doesn’t want to. “I’m actually super stressed about the...thing.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be purrfect,” Chat says. “After all, everything with you is.”

 

“Flatterer,” Ladybug says, blushing and hoping Chat can’t see. She squeezes Chat’s hand again and unlaces their fingers, standing up.

 

“See you around, kitty,” she says.

 

“Of course, my lady,” Chat says, standing also and giving her a slight curtsy. Marinette mirrors the action and turns away, flipping off the roof and heading for the cafe.

 

She destransforms in the alley next to the cafe, and she brushes imaginary dust from her dress and ushers Tikki into her purse.

 

Sudden butterflies fill her stomach and Marinette wishes that it was a double date so she could pretend it wasn’t a date and that it was any normal time that she, Alya, and Nino hang out.

 

But it isn’t and Marinette isn’t sure how invested in this date Adrien is and oh no she’s freaking out.

 

Marinette checks her phone and she’s late--she’s probably spent too much time panicking in an alley--so she runs out and into the cafe.

 

“I-is Adrien Agreste here?” she asks, panting a little, when the hostess asks how many people were in her party. The hostess blinks.

 

“Marinette!” a familiar voice calls and Marinette looks around the hostess to see Adren practically falling out of his seat to wave at her.

 

“Never mind!” Marinette says, darting around and chanting, “ _I can do this I can do this I can do this,”_ in her head.

 

She sits down and smiles, her face feeling wide and fake to her own face.

 

“H-hi Adrien!” she says, still smiling.

 

“Hey, Marinette,” he says, and she’s in physical pain.

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence.

 

“M-model for any-anything cool lately?” Marinette asks after a second.

 

“Yeah. Design anything cool lately?” Adrien asks, sending her a sideways smile.

 

Marinette wants to say something intelligent. Instead she just shrugs and stares at the table.

 

Adrien doesn’t try and say anything else and Marinette looks down at her lap, fiddling with her polka-dotted skirt and trying to think of something-- _anything--_ to say.

 

There’s footsteps.

 

“Can I get anything for you two today?” a waitress asks, smiling brightly and blindingly. Marinette tries to avoid eye contact.

 

She feels fake; broken.

 

“I’ll start with a water, thanks,” Adrien says, and the waitress says, “Are you two on a date?” in a sing-songy voice that makes Marinette feel vaguely sick.

 

“Yeah,” Adrien says. “First date, actually.”

 

“First” implies that there’ll be _more,_ so Marinette stands up and says, “I-I have to go,” and she turns and runs out of the cafe.

 

The alley is her new best friend, and Marinette stands in the back with her face buried in her hands and trying to get her breathing under control.

 

Marinette enjoys Adrien’s company, don’t get her wrong, but she can’t live a lie.

 

She hyperventilates into her palms and she distanly hears Tikki say, “It’s okay Marinette, you’ll get through this, you’ll survive, it’s okay.”

 

Marinette takes a deep, wobbly breath, and she nods, slowly.

 

“Marinette?” Adrien asks and he puts his hand on her shoulder and she whirls around. “Are you okay?”

 

He looks concerned and Marinette is aware of tears rolling down her face.

 

“I-I’m so-sorry,” Marinette babbles.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Adrien says. “I’m sorry if I did something to...cause this.”

 

“It’s no-not your fault,” Marinette says, and she wipes at her eyes. Adrien holds out his arms, uncertainly, and Marinette falls into them. He’s warm, and taller than her, and comforting.

 

He smells like something familiar.

 

“I’m a lesbian,” Marinette says into his shoulder. “I’m a lesbian.”

 

“I’m--I’m a girl,” Adrien says, and Marinette’s breath is caught in her throat.

 

“W-what?” she asks, leaning back to look in Adrien’s eyes.

 

“I’m trans,” Adrien confesses. “I’m a girl. I like girls and I can’t go on a date with a girl if she thinks that I’m a boy, cause I’m a _girl.”_

 

“I pretended to like you because I was nervous around you because of your dad and because you were new and it was easy to pretend,” Marinette says. “And I’m in love with someone else.”

 

“I am too,” Adrien says, and she laughs wetly. “Nobody knows I’m a girl.”

 

“Nobody knows I’m a lesbian,” Marinette says. Adrien wipes her thumb against Marinette’s face, smearing her tears away. “Do you...do you want me to call you something else?”

 

“I haven’t even thought of a new name yet,” Adrien confesses.

 

“Maybe I can help,” Marinette says. “I think my mom has old baby name books somewhere.”

 

“I’d like that,” Adrien says. “Whoever you’re in love with is a lucky girl.”

 

“So is yours,” Marinette says, and Adrien winks.

 

“She _is_ pretty _lucky,”_ she says, and Marinette almost falls over. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Marinette manages. She looks at Adrien again and all she can see is _her._ “I think I need to go.”

 

“Okay,” Adrien says, looking confused. “See you on Monday?”

 

“Looking forward to it,” Marinette says, and she turns and sprints the other direction.

 

She’s been in love with Adrien this whole time.

 

* * *

 

  
Ladybug does flips on the rooftops until night falls; then she goes looking for Chat.

 

She finds her above the Agreste mansion--of course--and Chat runs up to her and holds her in a tight hug.

 

“I love you,” she whispers, hoarsely, and Ladybug kisses her.

 

It’s everything she’s ever wanted it to be and more, and when they pull apart Ladybug says, “Chat, Adrien, it’s me. It’s _me,”_ and Adrien says, “Marinette,” with a hushed reverence, and Marinette feels herself fall in love all over again.

 

Maybe the date didn’t go so bad, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case ur wondering, alya set adrien & mari up. 
> 
> thanks for reading & i hope u enjoyed!!! comments/kudos always welcome :P !!!


End file.
